La vida es un refrán
by MaurhiEX
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kimimaro no hubiera muerto y comenzara una nueva vida en Konoha, y si Sasuke no se hubiera ido con Orochimaru?... Cuando los celos y las ganas de ser tomado en cuenta mandan en nuestra mente, sólo el rechazo puede esperarse como res
1. “A otro perro con ese hueso”

Capítulo 1: "a otro perro con ese hueso" 

La paz ya había vuelto a Konoha, sus niños ya volvían a jugar y practicar sus ninjutsus por las calles y las casas alguna vez masacradas por las serpientes gigantes de Orochimaru junto con sus secuaces de la Arena volvían a ser como antes. Todo esto se podía ver muy bien desde el despacho del Hokage, que ahora estaba siendo ocupado por su 5tasucesora: Tsunade-sama.

Shizune, ¿llegó nuestro mensaje a la aldea de la arena? – preguntó la Godaime.

Si Tsunade-sama, la carta de agradecimiento por su ayuda con el asunto de los 4 del sonido fue recibida y respondida a tiempo. – respondió la "secretaria" del Hokage.

Aunque su ayuda haya sido indispensable para derrotar a los 4 del sonido su deuda aún no está del todo saldada, después de todo trataron de destruir nuestra aldea. – dijo la Godaime mientras observaba lo que sucedía afuera en las calles.

Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que es abusar de la aldea de la arena, no estamos en condiciones para enemistarnos con ninguna aldea, ni siquiera con la aldea secreta del pulpito.

No te preocupes Shizune, en estos momentos la aldea de la arena no tiene Kazekage por lo que de partida ya estamos en ventaja, y con respecto a la aldea secreta del pulpito… eso me recuerda que el Takokage (tako pulpo) me debe un una tonelada de takoyakis (un ravioli esférico básicamente compuesto de pulpo y rebozado).

¿Pero como es eso posible Tsunade-sama, usted nunca gana una apuesta, y no creo que el Takokage se lo deba sólo por buena voluntad de querer regalárselo. – Shizune tenía mucha razón, la 5ta Hokage era pésima en los juegos de azar o en las apuestas.

Aunque no lo creas Shizune, si le gané la tonelada de takoyakis en una apuesta. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que gané muchas veces y era sólo porque Orochimaru andaba detrás mío?

Claro que si Tsunade-sama.

Bueno aquella vez fue similar, justo después de ganar la apuesta algo terrible me ocurrió… - Tsunade se había puesto muy sería, y apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa cruzó sus manos en frente suyo y miró a Shizune tratando de transmitirle la seriedad del asunto.

Tsu… Tsunade-sama, ¿¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – Shizune se había asustado con la actitud de su líder.

Justo ese día, cuando volví a mi hotel lo primero que hice fue darme un baño… pero cuando salí del baño y me miré al espejo… ¡¡mi sello se había borrado con el agua, había olvidado por completo ponerme un parche en la frente para que no se borrara!... después poco a poco me fui arrugando como una pasita, y tuve que mandar a una de las sirvientas del hotel para que me fuera a comprar un marcador permanente y así dibujarme el sello nuevamente.

Es… increíble… - Shizune no podía decir nada sobre la absurda historia relatada por la Godaime, después de todo ella le pagaba su suelto.

Lo peor de todo… – Tsunade siguió contando su historia sin percatarse de la mirada de compasión que Shizune le estaba dirigiendo –…es que la chica a la que le mandé comprar el marcador no me compró del color que a mi me gusta, o sea el verde, sino que me compró uno azul… y esa es la razón de porque mi sello ahora es azul.

Realmente… increíble – Shizune hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse en la cara de anciana rubia.

Bueno Shizune, volviendo a lo anterior…

¿Qué pasa Tsunade-sama, hay asunto sin resolver respecto a ese tema?

Si, hoy vamos a recibir a un nuevo ninja que se unirá a las filas de Konoha.

¿Quién es Tsunade-sama?

Se trata de ese marica ex-subordinado de Orochimaru… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... salió tan pocos capítulos que no lo puedo recordar…

¿De quien habla Tsunade-sama, él único marica que conozco que ha tenido alguna relación con Orochimaru ha sido Sasuke-kun.

No, es un marica que no pertenece a Konoha, serás estúpida Shizune te lo acabo de decir.

Perdón… Tsunade-sama – dijo Shizune pero luego agregó en voz baja – algún día te voy a matar maldita perra, agradece que me pagas mi sueldo, sino estarías muerta.

Calla Shizune, con tus murmullos no me dejas recordar el nombre de ese marica… aaah ya lo recordé, se llama Kimimaro. – dijo la vieja Tsunade haciendo una mueca de asco, era completamente homo-fóbica, sobre todo cuando eran hombres tan apuestos como él.

Lo siento Tsunade-sama yo no vi esos capítulos así que no sé quien es él…

No te preocupes ya lo verás cuando llegue… lo único que me faltaba, un marica más, como si no tuviera suficiente cono esos putos genins…

De pronto algo interrumpió a las "damas", alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. Rápidamente Tsunade botó todas las botellas de sake que había sobre la mesa, y lamió las sobras que había derramado. Por otro lado Shizune esperó hasta que la Godaime acabara su show y le diera la señal para que abriera la puerta.

Shizune déjalo entrar. – ordenó la 5ta Hokage a su "fiel" sirvienta.

Shizune abrió lentamente la puerta y pudo observar a un joven alto, de cabellos casi tan blancos como su piel y con un rostro que era realmente hermoso. –"que pena que sea marica…" – pensó Shizune al observar a semejante semental. El joven se acercó al escritorio de la Hokage y se detuvo frente a él, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Tsunade.

Es un honor que la poderosísima 5ta Hokage me permita luchar por Konoha de ahora en adelante. – Kimimaro hizo una reverencia al momento de pronunciar sus palabras, reverencia que agradó mas a Shizune quien estaba detrás de él y pudo observar de lleno su sexy trasero.

El honor es mió kimimaro, último miembro del clan Kaguya. Espero que ahora que estás en Konoha puedas "hacer" mas miembros de tu clan, aquí en konoha habemos mujeres muy hermosas como ya te habrás dado cuenta.

Si mi señora. – Kimimaro seguía en la pose de su reverencia, y Shizune empezaba a ponerse roja de tanto mirar su trasero.

Puedes dejarte de reverencias Kimimaro, o vas a matar a la pobre Shizune. – El joven de los cabellos canos se enderezó demostrando todo su porte y buena apariencia.

Estoy impaciente por que me asigne mi primera misión Hokage-sama – dijo impacientemente el apuesto Kimimaro.

Tranquilo muchacho, primero quiero que te familiarices más con los ninjas de Konoha. El trabajo en equipo es fundamental para el buen resultado de las misiones.

Como usted ordene Hokage-sama, será un placer… - Kimimaro esbozó una maquiavélica sonrisa, luego se despidió y salió de la sala rumbo a su nuevo hogar.

El apuesto muchacho salió del edificio del Hokage y se quedó parado mirando la que ahora era también su aldea, luego sonrió y siguió caminando rumbo a su nueva casa (cedida por la Godaime), pero esto no pasó desapercibido desde las alturas.

Shizune, quiero que lo llames a "él" para que vigile a nuestro nuevo amigo…

Pero Tsunade-sama, ¿a partir de ahora no es él también parte de Konoha?

Si, pero nunca está de más ser precavidos…

- o -

Kimimaro se detuvo justo en frente de una hermosa casa decorada con muchas flores y pintada con un hermoso color beige –"bueno parece que no está tan mal como había pensado"-. Sin esperar más tiempo Kimimaro sacó de su bolsillo las llaves de su nueva casa y las metió en la cerradura, las hizo girar y lentamente la puerta se fue abriendo; el panorama por dentro no era muy distinto al de afuera, la casa estaba adornada con un toque bastante femenino (lo que no desagradaba en absoluto a nuestro "héroe", después de haber vivido por tanto tiempo en las mazmorras de Orochimaru a cualquiera le agradarían los arreglos florales).

El joven de cabellos canos recorrió su nueva casa inspeccionando cada rincón, cuando por último entró a su habitación se percató de las cajas que contenían todas sus pertenencias ya habían llegado. Impaciente por instalarse lo antes posible Kimimaro empezó a abrir una por una las cajas de embalaje, pero desilusionado se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus pertenencias eran sólo medicamentos (gran parte de ellos eran frascos con pastillas de calcio), y contando lo demás sólo tenía su cepillo de dientes, un peine para el cabello, y un par de mudas de ropa interior. Kimimaro se avergonzó de ser tan pobre, y de haber descuidado tanto su vida personal –"supongo que tendré que ir de compras mañana… pero ahora me daré un baño y me meteré en la cama, el viaje fue muy largo" – el apuesto joven se empezó a desvestir a medida que caminaba hacia el baño, y una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía una miserable toalla con la que secarse después. –"creo que necesitare la ayuda de alguno de mis nuevos amigos de Konoha" – pensó el joven de cabellos canos mientras esbozaba una maquiavélica sonrisa. Aún desnudo Kimimaro se acercó al teléfono que la Godaime le había instalado y recién ahora se percató de que al un costado del teléfono había una pequeña libreta, Kimimaro se acercó a ella y le dio una rápida ojeada –"números telefónicos… al parecer de los ninjas de Konoha… perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba" – Kimimaro marcó el primer número que encontró… "Inuzuka Kiba".

¿Mochi Mochi? – dijo una voz femenina en la casa de Kiba.

¿Puedo hablar con Inuzuka Kiba? – dijo impacientemente el apuesto Kimimaro.

Buenas noches… si, lo llamo de inmediato – dijo la hermana de Kiba (¿Qué, acaso pensaron que podría haber sido Kiba? XD).

Buenas noches también… - Kimimaro se avergonzó de haber olvidado dar las buenas noches antes de decir con quien quería hablar. El muchacho de blanca piel no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando de pronto alguien tomó el teléfono.

¿Mochi Mochi? – ésta vez era una voz masculina.

Buenas noches, ¿hablo con Inuzuka Kiba?

Si, con él, ¿y con quién hablo yo?

Estas hablando con un recién admitido nuevo ninja de Konoha, mi nombre es Kimimaro, mucho gusto. – Kimimaro tenía que ser lo mas amable posible si quería que Kiba lo ayudara.

¿Kimimaro?... no se por que pero tu nombre me suena familiar.

Bueno… - Kimimaro estuvo apunto de contarle que él había formado parte de los 5 del sonido y que había servido a Orochimaru, pero pensándolo mejor prefirió contárselo una vez que fueran mas "amigos". – no sé me ocurre de donde me puedas conocer… pero bueno, yo te llamaba por algo…

¿Qué quieres?

Necesito tu ayuda… - Kimimaro trato de aparentar la mayor debilidad posible en tono de voz..

No hay problema, si eres uno de los nuestro te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras. – Kiba nunca había sido tan amable, ni menos con un desconocido, pero había algo en la voz de Kimimaro que le cautivaba, tenía que conocerlo en persona.

Muchas gracias, sabes recién hoy me mudé a mi nueva casa, y me di cuenta de que no tengo ni una mísera toalla con la que secarme después de darme un baño, ¿me podrías traer una tú?

¡¡pues claro que puedo! – Kiba se estaba entusiasmando, iba a poder conocer esa misma noche a aquel encantador joven – dime donde vives e iré de inmediato a dejarte una de MIS toallas, y no te preocupes te llevaré una limpia.

No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco – Kimimaro estaba siendo cada vez mas coqueto con Kiba – mira yo vivo en la calle…

- o -

Kiba llegó lo mas rápido posible a la casa de ese tal Kimimaro –"tal vez tenga suerte y tenga que pasarle la toalla cuando esté saliendo del baño, con esa voz de seguro que es muy apuesto…" – pensaba Kiba mientras tocaba al timbre de la casa, pero nadie abrió la puerta, finalmente después de varios intentos Kiba se decidió a entrar por su cuenta. Para sorpresa del Genin la puerta estaba abierta, y sólo bastó un pequeño empujón para que ésta se abriera; Kiba aún dudando entró a paso lento a la casa de su nuevo "amigo", una vez dentro se encontró parado en el living de la casa, había un televisor prendido y una taza sobre una mesa de centro, pero ni rastros de Kimimaro. -¿Kimimaro, dónde estás? – empezó a preguntar Kiba mientras avanzaba por el domicilio. Por una extraña razón el corazón de Kiba se empezó a acelerar, se sentía como un asesino (y/o violador XD) entrando a la casa de su victima. Finalmente llegó a la habitación de Kimimaro, cuando volvió a preguntar donde se encontraba, pero ésta vez si hubo respuesta.

Ah Kiba, ¿eres tú? – la voz de Kimimaro se escuchaba un poco distante.

Si, soy yo – dijo gritando el castaño – te traje la toalla, ¿Dónde estás?

Estoy en la ducha, pero ya terminé de bañarme, ¿me puedes alcanzar la toalla por favor?

Cla… ¡¡¡Claro que si! – Kiba estaba casi tan contento como Akamaru cuando recibía las caricias de su dueño –"menos mal que no lo traje" – pensó el castaño mientras se acercaba a la puerta del baño, tragó saliva y giró la manivela.

Lo que Kiba pudo ver en cuanto abrió la puerta fue sin duda lo más hermoso que el jamás había visto, el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Kimimaro estaba parado frente a él (aún empapado por el baño, obvio no tenía toalla :P). Kiba no supo como reaccionar, el hermoso cuerpo de Kimimaro lo había dejado paralizado, desde su blanca piel se podía ver el calido vapor de agua que emanaba de ella, por su bien formado pecho escurría aun el agua que caía de sus blancos cabellos que después de pasar por su pecho y deslizarse por su plano abdomen llegaban a un punto en el cual la mirada de Kiba se había perdido desde que había entrado al baño.

¿Me trajiste la toalla? – preguntó coquetamente el empapado joven.

¿Qué?... aaaah si la toalla… - a Kiba todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a tan hermoso cuerpo completamente desnudo (y al alcance de sus manos).

¿Me la vas a pasar o no? – mientras Kimimaro decía esto se fue acercando a Kiba.

Toma… aquí está. – Kiba le pasó la toalla a Kimimaro, quien ya estaba parado al lado suyo.

En el momento en que Kiba le extendió la mano con la toalla a Kimimaro, éste lo tomó de las manos con toalla incluida y poco a poco la fue acercando a su cuerpo. El castaño se quedó paralizado mientras Kimimaro se secaba con la toalla de Kiba (junto con sus manos también), primero pasó sus manos por su pecho y abdomen, luego la hizo bajar hasta sus piernas y cuando hubo terminado con ellas empezó a subir sus manos hasta la altura de su miembro. Justo en ese momento Kiba miró entre asombrado y excitado al rostro del peliblanco, y éste le devolvió la mirada junto con una amplia sonrisa, acto seguido Kimimaro lo soltó de las manos y salió del baño mientras se secaba el resto de su cuerpo.

Kiba se quedó mirando sus manos y pensando en como ellas habían recorrido aquel hermoso cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Pero de pronto una dulce voz que venía de la habitación contigua lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

¿Kiba, te ocurre algo? – Kimimaro había vuelto a entrar al baño, pero esta vez ya estaba vestido con sus prendas habituales.

No… nada, es sólo que estaba mirando lo bien decorado que está éste baño.

¿Cierto que si? – dijo el peliblanco mientras admiraba el papel tapiz floral que adornaba la habitación – Hokage-sama tiene un muy buen gusto.

Ya lo creo que si… - dijo el castaño mientras miraba el trasero de Kimimaro, ya que él le estaba dando la espalda mientras se cepillaba los dientes. – ¿Te vas a acostar luego? – preguntó Kiba con malicia.

Si, estoy agotadísimo por el viaje de hoy… así que no te quito más de tu valioso tiempo de ninja, puedes volver a tu casa.

Bueno… entonces me voy… - esa no era precisamente la respuesta que Kiba estaba esperando después de haber secado casi todo su cuerpo con sus manos y su toalla.

¿Pero sabes una cosa, no tengo mas ropa que ésta, ni siquiera tengo un pijama… - Kiba tragó saliva forzosamente – así que me gustaría pedirte otro favor… - dijo Kimimaro mientras se acercaba a Kiba y lo miraba sensualmente a los ojos.

¡¡¡pues claro, Si no tienes pijama y sientes frío yo te puedo calentar con mi…!

No, no es eso – dijo el peliblanco antes de que Kiba terminara su oración – lo que te quiero preguntar es ¿podrías acompañarme mañana a ir de compras?

Ah, era eso… - Kiba se desilusionó al no poder servirle a Kimimaro como un calienta-camas humano – pero claro que te puedo acompañar, será un placer.

Me alegro, y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás… - dijo el joven de tez blanca – pero ahora te puedes marchar, ya es tarde.

Está bien… ¿entonces nos vemos mañana?

Claro

¿A que hora?

No te preocupes por eso, yo te llamo por teléfono.

Ok… entonces nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Adiós – se despidió alegremente el peliblanco.

Kimimaro esperó hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta para apagar la luz de su cómoda y arroparse lo mejor que pudo en su nueva cama de 3 plazas. –"creo que le sacaré el mayor provecho posible a ésta cama… que por cierto está mucho mejor que las "camas" de los calabozos de mi amo Orochimaru"-. Kimimaro siguió pensando en todos los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a su amo, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.


	2. a perro que cojea, pedrada en la trasera

Capítulo 2: "a perro que cojea, pedrada en la trasera" 

¿Kiba no vas a almorzar? – preguntó la hermana de Kiba.

Perdón Nee-chan, pero lo mas seguro es que almuerce afuera. – Kiba estaba afinando los últimos toques a su peinado "cashual" (o sea todo despeinado).

¿Y con quién vas a salir? – la hermana de Kiba lo miró con suspicacia – vamos, ¿no me vas a decir quién es la afortunada chica?

Pues… - Kiba no sabía como explicarle a su hermana que todo lo que se había esforzado por lucir bien era para un chico (sobretodo porque casi se echó toda la botella del perfume que su madre le había regalado, "Eau de Chien") – voy a ir a entrenar…

¿Y vas a ir a entrenar tan perfumado? – Sólo después de dar su excusa Kiba se dio cuenta de lo mala que había sido.

Pues… nunca está de sobra oler bien, ¿o no?

Si, claro…

Bueno Nee-chan, no me esperes a cenar tampoco, tal vez Hokage-sama me de una misión nocturna… - Kiba no pudo evitar ruborizarse en cuanto dijo esto.

Está bien – dijo su hermana mientras Kiba salía de la casa - ¡¡¡pero no seas grosero con tu novia! – agregó cuando éste ya estaba en el jardín.

Kiba miró al firmamento y pudo ver un hermoso sol que lo iluminaba todo, haciendo parecer que todo tenía vida propia. –"lo siento Akamaru, pero no necesito tu ayuda para esta misión"- Kiba caminó lentamente por su jardín de manera que su perro no despertara.

Kiba llegó a la hora justa que Kimimaro le había dicho (y para poder llegar mas rápido a su destino Kiba utilizó su Shumpo (oops perdón, eso era de otra serie XD)), observó por unos instantes la bien decorada casa y finalmente tocó el timbre. – Pasa está abierto – Pudo escuchar Kiba desde el interior, y siendo obediente abrió la puerta; dentro de la casa todo estaba como el día anterior, con la excepción de que Kimimaro no estaba desnudo en su baño, sino que vestido (con su único y sexy cambio de ropa) y sentado en su living mirando televisión.

Pasa, pasa, toma asiento – Kimimaro le hablaba con el mismo tono sensual del día anterior, lo que excitaba de sobremanera al castaño. – Kiba, ¿por qué caminas así?

Emmm… lo que pasa es que me duele la espalda. – Kiba se puso colorado, y luego de sentarse al frente del peliblanco se tapó con un cojín para ocultar su alegría.

Bueno si ese es el caso… después de las compras te podría hacer un masaje… - Mientras decía esto, Kimimaro observó a Kiba de pies a cabeza, sin disimular cuando posó por largo rato su mirada donde Kiba tenía puesto el cojín.

Eso… ¡¡eso sería genial! – Kiba se había entusiasmado tanto que se puso de pie de un salto quedando sus caderas a la altura de Kimimaro (y por supuesto el cojín ya no lo cubría).

Ten cuidado, casi me pinchas un ojo - el peliblanco tenía su rostro a pocos centímetros de la cintura de Kiba, y después de decir esto hizo ademanes de querer posar sus manos en el abultado pantalón del castaño.

Kimimaro… no… aquí no… mejor en tu pieza. – Kiba había cerrado sus ojos y esperaba con ansias las caricias de su nuevo "amigo" (a pesar de sus palabras)

Pero en mi pieza no venden ropa, ¿de qué estás hablando? – el castaño abrió de pronto los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba parado y solo en la habitación, Kimimaro ya lo estaba esperando afuera - ¿vamos a ir a comprar o no?

Yo pensaba que tú… bueno… - Kiba no sabía donde meter su cabeza después de tal vergüenza - … pues claro, vamos – un tanto desanimado Kiba salió de la casa y guió al peliblanco hasta las tiendas de ropa que él frecuentaba.

- o -

- "Maldición, parece que hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera dejado a Akamaru en casa, me podría haber ayudado algo con éstas bolsas…" – Kiba apenas si podía con todo el peso de las compras que Kimimaro había hecho –"sólo espero que el masaje que me prometió valga la pena…" – El castaño iba caminado detrás de Kimimaro, y con lo encorvado que iba caminando por el peso de las compras su rostro quedaba a la misma altura que las caderas del peliblanco.

Vamos Kiba, te aseguro que todos tus esfuerzos serán recompensados plenamente… - dijo Kimimaro dándole una sexy mirada a su "botones".

Eso espero… además con todo éste peso ahora me tendrás que hacer mas que un masaje para que se me quite – aún mientras hablaba Kiba no podía apartar su vista de las rítmicas caderas del peliblanco.

Bueno, pero no te quejes si después de mi "masaje" te termina doliendo aún mas la espalda… - Kimimaro dijo esto casi como si hubiera estado hablando solo, y justo antes de que Kiba hubiera podido decir ¿Qué…? el peliblanco había parado en seco, lo que ocasionó que Kiba estampara su rostro en el trasero de Kimimaro. –…listo, llegamos. Deja todas las compras en el living por favor, yo después las ordenaré en mi habitación.

Si… eso haré… - pero a pesar de las palabras del castaño se quedó parado en la misma posición donde había chocado con el trasero de Kimimaro. –"nunca había besado un trasero tan hermoso… espera un momento Kiba, si haces lo que él te está pidiendo no va a ser sólo la cara lo que podré meter entre esas nalgas" – los pensamientos de Kiba eran cada vez mas parecidos a una película porno que a la mente de un joven Genin.

Con ánimos renovados Kiba ingresó a la casa de Kimimaro y dejó cuidadosamente todas sus compras en el suelo del living, después disfrutó por unos segundos lo que era estar de pie sin todo ese peso para luego decidir que ya estaba listo para recibir su tan merecido premio. –"¿Dónde se metió ahora?" – el castaño miró en todas direcciones pero no pudo encontrar su recompensa, lo que significaba sólo una cosa: -"pillín, pillín… ya me estás esperando en tu habitación ¿eh?"- Kiba se ordenó un poco el cabello y sus ropas, para luego lentamente acercarse a la habitación del peliblanco, pero se desilusionó rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en la habitación –"rayos… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?... un momento, si no está en el resto de la casa ni tampoco en su habitación sólo me queda por revisar el baño…" – con una amplia sonrisa Kiba se acercó a la puerta del baño y posó su cabeza en ella para poder escuchar que era lo que ocurría dentro. –"oigo el sonido del agua corriendo… je, parece que se está dando un baño… y que casualidad que yo esté tan sudado después de acarrear tantas bolsas." – Sin pensarlo dos veces Kiba abrió la puerta del baño pero tratando de que Kimimaro no lo escuchara, una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que el baño estaba vacío y que el agua que había escuchado correr había sido la de la tina que se estaba llenando.

¿Buscabas a alguien? – le susurró una suave voz al oído del castaño.

Emm si… bueno yo... te quería preguntar… esto… que si me ibas a hacer los masajes, si eso… lo que pasa es que éste dolor me está matando. – Kiba estaba muerto de vergüenza, y la penetrante mirada de Kimimaro lo ponía aun más nervioso (y excitado).

Bueno precisamente por eso estoy llenando la tina… yo sé dar hidromasajes.

¿Hidromasajes?... – la imaginación de Kiba volaba en esos momentos – suena bien…

Espera a ver como se siente …

Y para su buena suerte Kiba no tuvo que esperar mas, después de sus últimas palabras Kimimaro se le había acercado al castaño y le había propinado un apasionado, pero a la vez calido beso. Kiba casi pudo sentir como perdía sus cinco sentidos en aquel beso, lo que Kimimaro le transmitía con el roce se sus labios era algo indescriptible. Después del beso Kimimaro le indicó a Kiba que lo siguiera hasta su habitación, y una vez en ella le pidió que se recostara en su cama. -¿qué vas a hacer? – preguntó el castaño pero Kimimaro no le respondió con palabras sino que con acciones, el peliblanco se recostó a un lado de Kiba para luego volver a besarlo, está vez su beso había sido mas ardiente que el anterior pero sin perder la ternura del anterior; y si el sólo tacto de los labios del peliblanco lo habían vuelto loco, el roce de la lengua de Kimimaro con la de Kiba lo hacía perder la razón.

Los besos y caricias del peliblanco lentamente fueron bajando por el cuello y pecho de Kiba, a la vez que lo iba despojando de su ropa; luego de que Kimimaro hubiera besado y mordido cariñosamente cada parte del pecho del castaño decidió que ya era hora de darle un placer mayor. – Me pregunto cual será el sabor de tu cuerpo… - dijo Kimimaro mientras observaba con su mirada encendida al castaño, -¿pero de qué hablas, acabas de besarme y de lamer mis pezones- dijo un poco confundido Kiba quien apenas si podía reaccionar debido al trance en que Kimimaro lo había imbuido, -no me refería a eso… - Y sin esperar más Kimimaro metió sus manos en el pantalón de Kiba extrayendo su miembro, el peliblanco lo observó por unos instantes como un niño mira una paleta de dulce, y con las mismas ganas comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo en las partes mas sensibles; el cuerpo de Kiba comenzó a moverse junto con el ritmo de las caricias del peliblanco, las que se hacían cada vez mas rápidas y efectivas, luego para darle mas placer Kimimaro empezó a utilizar sus manos para acariciar los testículos del castaño, a la vez que succionaba su pene con toda su pasión, - aaah… Kimimaro… por favor para o vas a lograr que me corra… y yo quiero poseer tu cuerpo… - Kimimaro dejó de lamer el miembro de Kiba pero sin dejar de masturbarlo con una mano –pero no seas impaciente querido mío, ya de dije que quería conocer tu sabor, además aún nos espera el hidromasaje… - y diciendo esto Kimimaro continuó con su labor lamiendo las partes mas sensibles del pene de Kiba, poco a poco fue incrementando su ritmo y la intensidad de sus caricias logrando finalmente la eyaculación del castaño, Kimimaro logró recibir todo el semen de Kiba el cual saboreó hasta la última gota.

¿Te gustó la primera parte de tu recompensa? – preguntó Kimimaro mientras se ponía de pie al lado de la cama, donde Kiba todavía estaba tendido saboreando el placer recibido.

Si… fue estupendo, nunca nadie me lo había hecho de esa forma. – las palabras del castaño llamaron la atención de Kimimaro. –"¿nunca nadie me lo había hecho de esa forma, eso significa que ya lo ha hecho con alguien mas…"- pensó el peliblanco.

¿Y quien más ha sido el afortunado o afortunada de saborear tu exquisito "elixir de la vida"? – la mirada de Kimimaro se agudizó y le puso mucha atención a la respuesta de Kiba.

No se si debería decirte esto… - Kiba se había ruborizado.

Pero vamos, puedes confiar en mi de la misma forma que me confiaste el cuidado de tu amiguito de ahí abajo – Kimimaro ocupó la voz mas sensual que tenía la que acompaño con una intensa mirada al miembro del castaño.

Si, supongo que puedo confiar en ti… - Kiba trató de contar su historia lo mas rápido posible, ya que al escuchar la voz de Kimimaro se había vuelto a excitar consiguiendo una enorme erección en menos de 2 segundos. – Bueno hace un tiempo mantuve una relación con un Genin de Konoha…

¿Mantuviste, o sea que ya no estás con él? – Kimimaro mostraba mucho interés en saber quien era ese ninja y cual era su situación actual.

Si… bueno, lo que pasa es que decidimos separarnos por un tiempo… - Kiba se estaba poniendo cada vez más triste, al parecer los sentimientos de aquella pasada relación aún no desaparecían.

¿¿¿Y por qué se separaron? – para lograr una confesión mas efectiva Kimimaro se había recostado al lado del castaño y había empezado a juguetear con su pene otra vez erecto.

Aaah… bueno lo que pasa es que él tenía problemas por su familia… pero no sigamos hablando del pasado y disfrutemos del presente. – diciendo esto Kiba se puso de pie e intento tomar al peliblanco por las caderas, pero éste se le escabulló metiéndose en el baño.

Tranquilo Kiba, ¿se te había olvidado el hidromasaje? – Dijo Kimimaro mientras se metía en la bañera.

Kiba sólo se limitó a meterse a la bañera junto al peliblanco como respuesta, una vez que ambos estuvieron en el agua Kiba tomó la iniciativa antes de que Kimimaro pudiera hacer nada; el castaño comenzó besando a Kimimaro en los labios, luego sus besos bajaron por su cuello, llegando hasta su pecho, donde se detuvo para lamer, besar y morder los pezones del peliblanco. –aaah Kiba… se nota que tienes practica haciendo esto… ¿No me vas a decir de quien era el trasero que te ponía tan contento como ahora? – preguntó Kimimaro tratando de obtener alguna pista sobre esa persona, pero Kiba lo ignoró prosiguiendo con su labor. Después de que los pezones del peliblanco estuvieron suficientemente estimulados Kiba tomó a Kimimaro por las caderas indicándole que se diera la vuelta, una vez listo el castaño pudo apreciar frente suyo un trasero realmente exquisito, Kiba tomó el jabón liquido que había a un lado de la bañera y lo utilizó para jabonar desde atrás el miembro del peliblanco, luego metió uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Kimimaro, el cual lo comenzó a mover circularmente, y de la misma forma siguió luego con 2 y 3 dedos. Cuando Kimimaro ya estuvo listo, Kiba preparó sus caderas para poder penetrar aquel fantástico trasero. Kimimaro levantó sus caderas para poder recibir mejor al castaño, quién luego de besar tiernamente la nuca de Kimimaro lo penetro con una certera estocada, Kimimaro pudo sentir el calido miembro de Kiba entrando en su cuerpo hasta lo mas profundo, para después comenzar a moverse rítmicamente dentro de él.

Kiba se sentía como en el paraíso, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo hiciera con alguien, y el haber vuelto a "debutar" con alguien tan hermoso como Kimimaro era un verdadero privilegio. –aah… aah… Kimimaro… eres tan estrecho como "él"…- el castaño sin darse cuenta le había hecho una molesta confesión a Kimimaro, pero éste sin molestarse mucho por el comentario prefirió sacar provecho de la situación. El peliblanco cargó sus caderas hacía atrás, obligando a Kiba a sentarse en la tina para que Kimimaro quedara sobre él; cuando Kimimaro estuvo sentado sobre el abdomen de Kiba empezó a subir y bajar por su pene violentamente, causándole a ambos un placer realmente exuberante, y reuniendo fuerzas Kimimaro aprovechó aquel momento de éxtasis para socavarle toda la información posible a su amante.

Aah… Aah – al peliblanco le costaba trabajo hablar, sus gemidos salían desde su alma - … Kiba, dime… ¿soy tan bueno como ese ex-amigo tuyo? – en el momento que Kimimaro le formuló la pregunta tuvo que disminuir un poco el ritmo para que sus propios gemidos no lo interrumpieran.

No… no sabría decirlo… ¡aaaah! – a modo de "venganza" por esa respuesta Kimimaro se dejó caer fuertemente sobre el cada vez mas erecto pene de Kiba.

¿Y no me vas a decir… aaah… quien es? – Kimimaro necesitaba obtener lo antes posible la después, podía sentir como se acercaba rápidamente al clímax.

Su nombre es… oooh Kimimaro ya casi estoy listo… - Kiba también estaba a punto del clímax, enderezó un poco mas su cuerpo para poder tomar el erecto miembro del peliblanco, el cual empezó a masturbar al mismo ritmo de sus profundas estocadas.

¡¡¡Dímelo! – Kimimaro ya no pudo aguantar mas, justo después de decirlo alcanzó un delicioso orgasmo, acompañado por una poderosa eyaculación.

Oooh si…. aaah… aah… - Kiba aceleró aún mas su ritmo, y en su última y mas profunda penetración liberó todo su calido semen en el delicioso cuerpo del peliblanco – ooh… Neji… su nombre es Hyuga Neji…


	3. Amor y guerra tienen batallas y sorpresa

Capítulo 3: "Amor y guerra tienen batallas y sorpresas" 

Este capítulo (y en realidad la historia completa) se lo dedico a mi buena amiga Valentina, quien fue en cierta forma mi fuente de inspiración para terminar éste capítulo, y que además ésta historia es una idea de ambos en la que los dos aportamos en igual medida (perdón por no haberlo dicho antes)

¡¡¡Sasuke! – gritó el pelirrubio, pero todos sus esfuerzos por alcanzar a su amigo o hacerlo que se detuviera, eran en vano. De pronto ambos ninjas salieron del bosque por el que velozmente avanzaban llegando a una catarata enorme con las estatuas de los dos primeros Hokages a cada lado, de pronto Sasuke saltó a la estatua más alejada y Naruto se paró en la más cercana. - ¡Sasuke, ¿por qué estás huyendo, rápido volvamos a la aldea. – Naruto le habló al Uchiha con toda la naturalidad del mundo sin siquiera sospechar que él no tenía intenciones de volver.

¿Y por qué crees que yo debería volver a esa aldea llena de debiluchos como tú? – dijo Sasuke con un tono de superioridad, pero muy en el fondo de su corazón aquellas palabras le dolían aún mas que al pelirrubio.

¡¿Pero de que rayos estas hablando, Konoha es nuestra aldea, ahí vivimos tú y yo, hacemos misiones juntos… - Naruto no podía comprender a su compañero de equipo.

Konoha ya no es mi aldea, no tengo a nadie ahí… ¡¡¡todo mi clan está muerto!... necesito el poder que Orochimaru me está ofreciendo para poder derrotar a Itachi… - de pronto el sello maldito empezó a brotar por el cuerpo de Sasuke quien estaba siendo presa del odio por su hermano – ¡¡¡y tú Naruto no lo vas a impedir!

Pe… - Naruto no pudo decir nada ya que el Uchiha se había abalanzado sobre él al mismo tiempo que hacía los sellos para lanzar su Chidori. Naruto quien ya había visto esa técnica en varias ocasiones supo de inmediato de que se trataba, pero aún así no se movió del lugar y abrió sus brazos en señal de recibimiento. – Sasuke, volvamos juntos a Konoha – dijo el pelirrubio. Sasuke alcanzó a desviar su ataque lo suficiente como para no darle en un punto vital al pelirrubio, pero no lo suficiente como para no rasgarle su mejilla. – Sasuke… volvamos juntos a Konoha… ¡¡¡hazlo por mi! – sin moverse un solo milímetro los genins de Konoha permanecieron muy cerca el uno del otro mirándose intensamente a los ojos.

Naruto yo… yo sentí celos de ti – el moreno fue el primero en romper el silencio – yo no podía entender como habías mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo… pero lo que más me afectó fue que mi hermano estuviera interesado en ti… - Sasuke había empezado a llorar, recordando todo el resentimiento que había sentido por Naruto.

Sasuke tú no tienes que sentir celos de mi… ¿somos amigos o no, los amigos se tienen que cuidar los unos a los otros, y jamás hacerse daño. Y si lo que quieres es derrotar a Itachi ¡¡puedes contar conmigo para entrenar todo lo que quieras! – Naruto había perdonado rápidamente al Uchiha, y ya le mostraba una de sus amplias sonrisas. Por su parte Sasuke se empezaba a sentir mal, no habían pasado mas de 1 minutos desde que él había intentado matarlo por segunda vez, pero a el pelirrubio eso no le importaba, pero ¿por qué era tan bueno con él?

Naruto eres un tonto, tú nunca me vas a servir para entrenar debidamente – y diciendo esto Sasuke posó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Naruto y lo invitó a caminar de vuelta a la aldea. Los buenos amigos caminaron abrazados por la orilla del río lentamente, después de todo la aldea no se iba a mover de su sitio, pero mientras caminaban una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

¡¡Rápido Naruto, entremos en esa cueva! – Sasuke señaló una cueva que se encontraba después de unos árboles cerca del lecho del río. Los ninjas entraron a la cueva y se toparon con la grata sorpresa de que estaba equipada con leña, mecheros y una cama de paja para dormir. – Pero… ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó un asombrado Sasuke a Naruto.

Oh, está debe ser la cueva secreta de la que me habló Konohamaru, ésta cueva la utiliza para esconderse cuando ha hecho alguna travesura. –

Naruto se acercó a la madera para apilar un poco y hacer una fogata, Sasuke en cambio se acercó a la cama de paja y se sentó sobre ella dándose cuenta de lo blanda que era. Naruto no tardó más de un minuto en ordenar la leña y prender el fuego, después se acercó a Sasuke y se sentó a un lado de él. Sasuke se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso, aquellos sentimientos que tiempo atrás había logrado controlar estaban brotando nuevamente y esta vez completamente fuera de control. - Oh Naruto, déjame ver esa herida que tienes en la mejilla – diciendo esto Sasuke acercó su rostro al de Naruto y pudo ver de cerca que afortunadamente la herida era sólo superficial (por lo que sanaría sin dejar rastros en el futuro), lo que no era impedimento para que sangrara de la forma en que lo hacía; el Uchiha tomó una parte de su polera y la rasgo para luego ponerla en el rostro del pelirrubio, pero por torpeza suya sin querer había roto gran parte de su atuendo dejando su abdomen y pecho semidesnudos. Naruto agradecido le dedicó una calida sonrisa, luego cuando su herida dejó de sangrar decidió devolverle el favor a Sasuke, por lo que se sacó su chaqueta anaranjada la que dejó a un costado de la cama para luego sacarse su polera y entregársela a Sasuke – toma, te paso mi polera porque mi chaqueta no hace juego con tu atuendo – dijo naruto mientras le acercaba con su mano la azulada polera a Sasuke, pero éste se sintió avergonzado por el gesto de su amigo y se negó a aceptar la prenda, y con mucha torpeza le dio un empujón a la mano del pelirrubio logrando que él soltara la polera y que ésta cayera a las llamas.

¡¡Naruto cuanto lo siento! Ahora tú también te quedaste sin polera. – a pesar de lo apenado que Sasuke se encontraba, no podía evitar observar el torso desnudo de su amigo.

Bueno… no importa, ¡¡tengo muchas como esa!... pero ahora los dos estamos semidesnudos. – Naruto trató de no darle mucha importancia al asunto. – además, todavía queda mi chaqueta… toma, úsala tú.

No, no te preocupes, ya arruiné tu polera y no quiero arruinar tu chaqueta también. – dijo Sasuke esta vez doblemente avergonzado porque el torso desnudo de Naruto no le era para nada indiferente.

¡Bueno entonces ninguno de los dos va a ocupar polera ni nada, si uno de nosotros pasa frío el otro también, después de todo somos amigos ¿o no? – Naruto estaba siendo muy amable con Sasuke, después de todo estuvo a punto de perderlo para siempre. Sasuke en cambio estaba conmovidísimo con las palabras de su amigo y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar. - ¿Qué pasa Sasuke, tan importante era para ti esa polera? – dijo el pelirrubio cuando notó las lagrimas que rodaban por las ruborizadas mejillas del Uchiha.

Naruto… yo… - Sasuke no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía, y finalmente guardó silencio tratando de detener sus lagrimas, pero sin resultado alguno. Naruto pudo comprender en cierta forma las intenciones de Sasuke, se acercó más a él y con sus dedos fue quitando una a una las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Sasuke, éste agradecido le devolvió una tierna sonrisa.

Pero de todas formas Sasuke no fue capaz de expresar lo que sentía por su amigo, aunque ambos se encontraban sumamente cerca y que sus intensas miradas se cruzaban el moreno no fue capaz de ser sincero. Esto era más que comprensible, Naruto y Sasuke se conocían desde pequeños y a pesar de las disputas muy en su interior siempre lo había sentido como su único y verdadero amigo, pero además con la convivencia diaria con el pelirrubio haciendo todo tipo de misiones había logrado también sentir algo más que simple amistad, sus sentimientos cada día se iban haciendo mas fuertes y de la misma forma su corazón sufría más y más al no poder saber lo que su amigo sentía verdaderamente por él.

Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien? – Naruto se empezaba a preocupar por su amigo al ver que no decía absolutamente nada, tiritaba cada vez más y no despegaba su mirada de las llamas de la fogata. Naruto tratando de que su amigo se sintiera un poco mejor posó uno de sus brazos en el hombro de Sasuke tratando de transmitirle algo de su calor. Sus cuerpos semidesnudos vibraron al sentir el tacto de la piel del otro.

Si, estoy bien…. no espera… - Sasuke se armó de valor, si no lo hacía en ese momento no lo haría nunca – Naruto… yo… tengo algo muy importante que decirte – esta vez la mirada de Sasuke reflejaba mucha determinación, pero al mismo tiempo en su mirada trataba de transmitir todo lo que sentía por su amigo. –…te amo.

Aquellos instantes justo después de que Sasuke hiciera su confesión le parecieron los más largos de su vida. El moreno se quedó mirando a los ojos a Naruto, y éste de la misma forma le devolvía la mirada, sin la más mínima reacción por su parte, hasta que de pronto el pelirrubio esbozó una amplia sonrisa llena de alegría. Sasuke no sabía que hacer, el sólo esperaba insultos, golpes o hasta burlas como respuesta a su alocada confesión.

- o -

De pronto Kimimaro abrió los ojos encontrando aun más oscuridad que en el lugar del que apenas se había salvado en caer. Su cuerpo no respondía casi en su totalidad, sólo sus dedos podían moverse lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado bajo tierra entre huesos y rocas. Completamente resignado el peliblanco volvió a cerrar sus ojos para esperar de la manera mas tranquila posible su propia muerte, pero a pesar de su enfermedad y lo mal herido que se encontraba aún no era tiempo de abandonar el mundo de los vivos, la primera señal que recibió como respuesta fue el sonido de la lluvia, que poco a poco fue ablandando el terreno donde se encontraba dándole cada vez mas movilidad. Kimimaro esperó hasta que fue capaz de mover uno de sus brazos lo suficiente como para extraer uno de sus huesos, con el cual lentamente comenzó a cavar liberando primero su otro brazo y luego sus piernas. Sin duda había sido muy afortunado, su cabeza había quedado en una cavidad lo suficientemente grande como para respirar, la que gracias a los huesos que se encontraban a sus costados permitía obtener aire fresco desde la superficie. De ésta forma el peliblanco pasó las siguientes 3 horas luchando por escapar de aquella tumba que él mismo había preparado, y una vez en la superficie se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

Quien lo hubiera dicho, Kimimaro el último miembro del clan Kaguya sigue con vida… incluso mal herido y con esa terrible enfermedad.

Kabuto, ¿qué haces aquí, ¿¿¿no deberías estar cuidando de Orochimaru-sama?

Parece que después de todo eres un bruto más, al igual que todos los de tu estúpido clan. – Kabuto no ocultaba su desprecio hacia Kimimaro sin la presencia de Orochimaru, siempre había sentido celos del interés que su amo había sentido por el muchacho.

Aún no respondes a mi pregunta – dijo Kimimaro con la misma calma de siempre.

He venido aquí por orden de Orochimaru-sama, me ha enviado para retirar tus restos, pero al parecer no es necesario, te has levantado solo.

Kabuto algo extraño me está pasando, a cada segundo que pasa me siento mejor, incluso a pesar de las heridas que tengo… ¿será ésta la mejoría antes de la muerte? – Kabuto siempre había sido su medico tratante, y fue también quien le dio la noticia de su inminente muerte.

No sabría decirlo… - Kabuto se mostraba impaciente, lo que era comprensible ya que él lo daba por muerto y Orochimaru por otra parte se alegraría mucho si se enterara de la milagrosa mejoría del peliblanco. – Kimimaro, traigo ordenes extras, Orochimaru-sama quien todo lo ve me ha dado instrucciones también en el caso de que no hubieras muerto.

Todo deseo de Orochimaru-sama son órdenes para mi – Kimimaro hizo una reverencia mientras decía sus palabras.

Ahora tienes una nueva misión, no puedes volver al escondite de Orochimaru hasta recibir nuevas órdenes, tendrás que apañártelas solo de ahora en adelante. Deberás dejar pasar un tiempo para luego contactar con la quinta Hokage de Konoha, le informarás de que ya no tienes contacto alguno con Orochimaru y que él te abandonó, y que además tu mayor deseo es reparar todo el daño que le has hecho a Konoha ofreciendo tus servicios de ninja a su disposición, le entregarás cualquier información que ellos te pidan y les serás completamente fieles. – A medida que Kabuto iba diciendo éstas palabras una sonrisa más y más grande se iba dibujando en su rostro.

Perdón por mi insolencia pero no puedo evitar preguntar… ¿en qué beneficia todo esto al gran Orochimaru?

No es típico de ti ser impaciente… ahora te explicaré la segunda parte de tu misión… - en el rostro de Kabuto se pudo ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa tan malévola que no tenía nada que envidiarle a las de su amo Orochimaru.

- o -

Naruto no supo que decir ni pensar, solo dejó que su cuerpo actuara por si sólo, el cual lentamente se fue acercando al de Sasuke dejando que sus labios se juntaran en un beso lleno de sentimientos reprimidos por años, sentimientos que ni él sabía que existían, pero que luego de escuchar ese simple par de palabras habían despertado con toda su intensidad… "te amo". Sasuke podía sentir como todo su cuerpo vibraba con cada segundo en el que pasaba junto al de Naruto, siendo unidos por el más puro de los besos, cosa que él nunca hubiera imaginado. Naruto se alejó lentamente del moreno con los ojos cerrados, todavía saboreando aquel momento de fantasía, y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver frente suyo al muchacho mas hermoso que jamás había visto, la luz parpadeante de la fogata era suficiente para poder apreciar el hermoso y bien formado cuerpo del moreno, el que tiritaba por la emoción de su primer beso.

Sasuke, yo también te amo – dijo el pelirrubio sin percatarse del todo de lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero esta vez fue Sasuke quien tomó la iniciativa, posó una de sus manos en la cama justo detrás de naruto y se inclinó sensualmente para volver a besarlo en sus labios, y esta vez no sólo sus labios se fundieron en aquel sincero acto de amor, sus lenguas se acariciaron desenfrenadamente saboreando cada uno el beso del otro. Sasuke volvió a su posición inicial y vio como Naruto estaba completamente rojo. – ¿te sientes bien Naruto? – preguntó el moreno, pero no recibió palabras como respuesta, sólo mas amor. Naruto no lo pudo evitar más y se abalanzó sobre el semidesnudo cuerpo de Sasuke, el cual comenzó a besar por todas partes, como si después de eso ya nunca mas se fueran a ver, Sasuke en cambió sólo se limitó a disfrutar de los besos y caricias que el pelirrubio le propinaba en su pecho desnudo. Naruto besó y besó una y otra vez los pezones del moreno, luego sus besos fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a su pantalón, donde se detuvo por completo. - Sasuke… yo… - Naruto no sabía como explicar el sentimiento que ahora por primera vez en su vida lo inundaba, pero Sasuke pudo entenderlo a la perfección.

El moreno se levantó y fue él quien esta vez se posó sobre Naruto, llenándolo también de besos y caricias en su torso desnudo, y a diferencia del pelirrubio Sasuke no se detuvo al llegar a sus pantalones, sino que en cambio lo despojó de ellos dejando a la vista la enorme erección que tenía. Sasuke se detuvo unos instantes al encontraste frente a frente al miembro de Naruto, sin saber bien que era lo que tenía que hacer, tímidamente acercó sus labios y lo comenzó a besar tiernamente en su puntita, Naruto excitado dejó escapar un gemido en cuanto los labios de Sasuke tocaron su pene. – ¡perdón! – dijo el moreno asustado, pensando que le había causado dolor a su "amigo". – no… no te preocupes… fue… bueno – Naruto apenas si podía articular sus palabras con lo avergonzado que se encontraba. Sasuke como buen ninja que sabe aceptar sus misiones siguió con su labor de darle placer al pelirrubio, y cuando ya obtuvo suficiente confianza con su nuevo amigo empezó a lamerlo y a succionarlo con mucha pasión.

- o -

¡Pakkun, rápido dime hacia donde están Naruto y Sasuke! – Kakashi acababa de invocar a su perro buscador y no tenía tiempo que perder.

¿Qué pasa Kakashi, en qué lío se metieron estos chicos esta vez? – Pakkun miraba desde el suelo a su amo, un tanto confundido por la actitud de éste.

En el camino te explicare toda la historia, pero antes necesito que me digas en que dirección están… me temo que si no nos apresuramos podría pasar algo terrible…

- o -

Sasuke… ya no puedo más… necesito poseer tu cuerpo – Naruto estaba sentado en la cama mirando a Sasuke quien se esmeraba por complacerlo con su boca.

Pero yo… tengo miedo… - Sasuke se sentía mal al no poder otorgarle todo el placer que Naruto le estaba pidiendo.

Perdóname… no estaba pensando en ti, fui un egoísta. – Naruto se apresuró en subirse sus pantalones y en darle la espalda al moreno.

No… no es eso… - Sasuke guardó silencio por unos momentos – está bien, lo quiero hacer, quiero que mi cuerpo sea tuyo. – Sasuke se ruborizó mucho al decir éstas palabras, pero se alivió un poco cuando vio que el rostro de Naruto estaba casi tan rojo como el suyo.

Sasuke bajó una vez mas los pantalones del pelirrubio, pero esta vez los removió por completo, dejándolo totalmente desnudo, luego Naruto tomó el control de la situación quitándole los pantalones al moreno viendo por primera vez la también enorme erección que él tenía, Naruto tomó a Sasuke por las caderas y lo ayudó para ponerse a gatas sobre la cama de paja (que apropiado el nombre de "cama de paja" a la situación XD) quedando a su completa disposición la entrada del moreno. Naruto sin aguantar más el enorme deseo que sentía por poseer ese cuerpo acercó su miembro a la entrada de Sasuke presionando levemente sin obtener penetración alguna. – Naruto… hazlo mas fuerte, no te preocupes por mi… lo puedo resistir – Naruto obedeció de buena manera las indicaciones de su postrado amante dándole una certera estocada que logró una profunda penetración al segundo intento.

Afuera de la cueva la lluvia caía con más intensidad aún, tratando de acallar el grito de dolor que provenía desde su interior, pero sólo efectivo para quien hubiera estado alejado de esa cueva.

Pakkun… hemos llegado demasiado tarde… - Kakashi permanecía de pie junto a la entrada de la cueva, sosteniendo en sus hombros su fiel perro de elite.

- o -

¡¡¡Tsunade-sama! – Shizune entró corriendo al despacho del Hokage. - ¡¡¡Naruto y los demás han vuelto! – la Godaime dejó su labor de papeleo y se puso de pie de inmediato.

Dime Shizune, ¿y Sasuke-kun, ¿¿¿Naruto logró traerlo de vuelta? – dijo Tsunade poniéndose muy seria.

Gracias a dios Naruto logró convencerlo de que no se uniera a Orochimaru. – Shizune se mostraba muy conmovida, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Excelente, sin Sasuke Orochimaru va a tener que buscarse a alguien más.

Tsunade-sama no hay tiempo que perder, los heridos están esperando a ser atendidos por usted.

Está bien, voy de inmediato. Pero tú encárgate de que escuadrones de ANBU salgan a buscar los cadáveres de los 4… no 5 del sonido.

¿5 del sonido?... yo tenía entendido que sólo eran 4. – Shizune miró sobre la mesa de la Godaime buscando botellas vacías de Sake.

Esa es una de las razones de por que yo estoy aquí y no tú… en un principio Orochimaru había formado el grupo de los 5 del sonido, pero el líder y a la vez mas fuerte de ellos cayó gravemente enfermo… esto arruino por completo los planes del frikazo ya que necesitaba el cuerpo de ese muchacho para obtener una técnica de línea sucesora, y es por eso también que anda detrás de Sasuke-kun.

Pero y si está gravemente enfermo no creo que haya luchado Tsunade-sama.

No estés tan segura Shizune, algo me dice que esa enfermedad no era mortal como Orochimaru creyó… - la Godaime se paró frente a su ventana y observó el lluvioso escenario.

Está bien, mandaré todos los equipos ANBU que estén disponibles en cuanto antes, ¡¡¡pero usted Tsunade-sama tiene que ir de inmediato a atender a los Genins heridos, sobretodo a Chouji que es el en peor estado! – dijo Shizune volviendo a su postura de mujer histérica, con la conversación había olvidado por completo el por que de su visita al despacho del Hokage.

Oooh cierto, ya lo había olvida… - de pronto una enfermera entró al despacho interrumpiendo a la Godaime.

¡¡¡Hokage-sama, ocurrió algo terrible! – la enfermera se veía triste, a punto de llorar.

¿¿¿Qué sucede? – preguntaron al unísono Shizune y Tsunade.

El paciente Chouji… acaba de fallecer…

NOTA: el lemon fue cortado intencionalmente XD.


End file.
